footballfandomcom-20200223-history
Copa América Centenario
| top_scorer = Lionel Messi Philippe Coutinho | player = | young_player = | goalkeeper = | fair_play = | prevseason = 2015 | nextseason = ''2019'' }} The Copa América Centenario is an international men's football tournament being held in the United States in 2016. The competition is a celebration of the centenary of CONMEBOL and the Copa América, and is the first Copa América hosted outside of South America. The tournament is the 45th edition of Copa América since its inception in 1916. It is being held as part of an agreement between CONMEBOL (the South American football confederation) and CONCACAF (the football confederation for North and Central America and the Caribbean) as a special edition between the usual four-year cycle, and features an expanded field of 16 teams (an increase from the usual 12), with all ten teams from CONMEBOL and six teams from CONCACAF. The winner of this tournament will not receive an invitation to the 2017 FIFA Confederations Cup, as Chile has already qualified by winning the 2015 Copa América. Planning In February 2012, Alfredo Hawit, then Acting President of CONCACAF, announced that the competition would be expected to take place in 2016, as a celebration of CONMEBOL's centenary. CONMEBOL President Nicolás Leoz said "Hopefully we can organize a big event, because we're 100 years old and we want to celebrate big." The tournament was announced by CONMEBOL on 24 October 2012 and confirmed by CONCACAF on 1 May 2014. On 26 September 2014, FIFA announced that the tournament had been added to the FIFA International Match Calendar, meaning that clubs had to release players called up to the competition. The tournament is scheduled for June 2016, along with UEFA Euro 2016. Sports executive corruption The tournament was placed in doubt after several high profile sports executive arrests were made including people involved with media rights holder Datisa (using the trading name of "Wematch"), a partnership between three media rights companies; Full Play, Torneos and Traffic Sports Marketing. In December 2014, Brazilian José Hawilla, the owner and founder of Traffic Sports pled guilty to "corruption charges including racketeering, wire fraud and money laundering". In an indictment, the FBI stated that officials were to receive bribes totalling US$20million for the 2016 event. Datisa held agreements for the commercial rights with CONMEBOL and CONCACAF and had their bank account frozen placing the tournament in jeopardy. On 21 October 2015 CONCACAF announced that they had terminated their agreement with Datisa. On 23 October 2015, CONCACAF, CONMEBOL and the hosting association US Soccer Federation all confirmed that the tournament was going ahead as originally intended. Trophy A new trophy was supposed to be created for the tournament and was to be unveiled on 4 July 2015 at the 2015 Copa América final. No trophy was unveiled amidst the FIFA corruption scandal. However, CONMEBOL announced that, on 28 April 2016, a presentation for the trophy would take place in Bogotá, Colombia. On 28 April 2016, it was explained on the Copa América website that the "new" trophy is in fact commemorative, and will only be given to the winning country to keep, while the original silver trophy will continue to be awarded to each winner of the tournament (including the 2016 winner). The Centenario trophy retains the silhouette of the original trophy's Grecian urn, but is plated in matte gold. The front of the trophy is adorned with a raised (and in the case of some parts of the logo, engraved) image of the Copa América Centenario wordmark and logo. On each side are raised and polished images of a connected North and South America, commemorating the first Copa América held outside of South America. Instead of the traditional wooden base holding the names off all past winners, the base of the Centenario commemorative trophy includes 16 zones, in which the names of all 16 nations are engraved. Other details include: The logos of both CONMEBOL and CONCACAF (the two confederations with representatives in the tournament), the years "1916-2016" (commemorating the 100 years of CONMEBOL and Copa América), and the phrases "La Copa del Siglo" ("The Cup of the Century") and "Uniting the Americas". Host selection Luis Chiriboga, the President of the Ecuadorian Football Federation stated the United States and Mexico were potential hosts of at least one stage of the competition. Hawit preferred the competition to be hosted in the United States for financial reasons, stating that "the market is in the United States, the stadiums are in the United States, the people are in the United States. The study that we have made shows that everything’s in the United States." In July 2012, CONCACAF President Jeffrey Webb stated there was much organizing to be done. On 1 May 2014, it was announced that the tournament would be held in the United States from 3–26 June 2016. Venues On 8 January 2015, CONCACAF and CONMEBOL announced the 24 U.S. metropolitan areas which had indicated interest in hosting matches. The stadiums were chosen following a bidding process, with the minimum capacity to be 50,000. The final list of venues, anticipated to number between 8 and 13, was to be announced in May 2015. However, the list was not released and speculation regarding whether the tournament will be able to move forward arose because Interpol red notices were issued for the former presidents of the CONMEBOL and CONCACAF confederations in relation to the 2015 FIFA corruption case, including allegations that they accepted significant bribes in relation to the $112.5 million broadcasting deal for the event. However, officials from CONMEBOL expressed a desire to move forward with the event despite the scandal. On 19 November 2015, the ten venues selected for the tournament were announced by CONCACAF, CONMEBOL, and US Soccer Federation. Participating teams At the official announcement of the tournament, CONMEBOL and CONCACAF confirmed that all ten CONMEBOL members will be joined by six CONCACAF teams in the tournament. United States and Mexico will automatically qualify. The other four spots will be given to Costa Rica, the champions of the Central American Football Union by virtue of winning the 2014 Copa Centroamericana, Jamaica, the champions of the Caribbean Football Union by virtue of winning the 2014 Caribbean Cup, and Haiti and Panama, the two play-off winners among the four highest finishers in the 2015 CONCACAF Gold Cup not already qualified. Draw The group seeds and match schedule were announced on 17 December 2015. The USA (Group A) were seeded as host, Argentina (Group D) were seeded as the highest FIFA-ranked team in the CONMEBOL region during December 2015. According to Soccer United Marketing, Brazil (Group B) and Mexico (Group C) were seeded as they were "the most decorated nations in the last 100 years in international competitions from their respective confederations". However, there has been criticism for not including Uruguay, which won two World Cups and is the Copa América all-time leader with 15 championships, or Chile, which is the defending Copa América winner. The draw took place on 21 February 2016 at 19:30 EST, at the Hammerstein Ballroom in New York City. Teams were seeded using the FIFA Ranking from December 2015. The four group pots will contain four positions each, one from each group, as follows: Squads Each team must submit a final squad of 23 players (three of whom must be goalkeepers). Match officials Opening ceremony The opening ceremony of Copa América Centenario took place at Levi's Stadium in Santa Clara 21:00 EDT (UTC−4) on 3 June 2016 ahead of the opening match and featured musical performances by the Colombian J Balvin, the American Jason Derulo and the Canadian band Magic! Group stage All times are EDT (UTC−4). The top two teams from each group advance to the quarter-finals. Tiebreakers The ranking of each team in each group will be determined as follows: #Greatest number of points obtained in all group matches #Goal difference in all group matches #Greatest number of goals scored in all group matches #If two or more teams are equal on the basis of the above three criteria, their rankings will be determined as follows: ##Greatest number of points obtained in the group matches between the teams concerned ##Goal difference resulting from the group matches between the teams concerned ##Greater number of goals scored in all group matches between the teams concerned ##Drawing of lots Group A |time=21:30 |team1= |score=0–2 |report=Report (CONMEBOL) Report (CONCACAF) |team2= |goals1= |goals2=C. Zapata Rodríguez |stadium=Levi's Stadium, Santa Clara |attendance=67,439 |referee=Roberto García Orozco (Mexico) }} |time=17:00 |team1= |score=0–0 |report=Report (CONMEBOL) Report (CONCACAF) |team2= |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Camping World Stadium, Orlando |attendance=14,334 |referee=Patricio Loustau (Argentina) }} ---- |time=20:00 |team1= |score=4–0 |report=Report (CONMEBOL) Report (CONCACAF) |team2= |goals1=Dempsey Jones Wood Zusi |goals2= |stadium=Soldier Field, Chicago |attendance=39,642 |referee=Roddy Zambrano (Ecuador) }} |time=22:30 |team1= |score=2–1 |report=Report (CONMEBOL) Report (CONCACAF) |team2= |goals1=Bacca Rodríguez |goals2=Ayala |stadium=Rose Bowl, Pasadena |attendance=42,766 |referee=Héber Lopes (Brazil) }} ---- |time=19:00 |team1= |score=1–0 |report=Report (CONMEBOL) Report (CONCACAF) |team2= |goals1=Dempsey |goals2= |stadium=Lincoln Financial Field, Philadelphia |attendance=51,041 |referee=Julio Bascuñán (Chile) }} |time=21:00 |team1= |score=2–3 |report=Report (CONMEBOL) Report (CONCACAF) |team2= |goals1=Fabra M. Moreno |goals2=Venegas Fabra Borges |stadium=NRG Stadium, Houston |attendance=45,808 |referee=José Argote (Venezuela) }} ---- Group B |time=19:30 |team1= |score=0–1 |report=Report (CONMEBOL) Report (CONCACAF) |team2= |goals1= |goals2=Guerrero |stadium=CenturyLink Field, Seattle |attendance=20,190 |referee=Jhon Pitti (Panama) }} |time=22:00 |team1= |score=0–0 |report=Report (CONMEBOL) Report (CONCACAF) |team2= |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Rose Bowl, Pasadena |attendance=53,158 |referee=Julio Bascuñán (Chile) }} ---- |time=19:30 |team1= |score=7–1 |report=Report (CONMEBOL) Report (CONCACAF) |team2= |goals1=Coutinho Renato Augusto Gabriel Lucas Lima |goals2=Marcelin |stadium=Camping World Stadium, Orlando |attendance=28,241 |referee=Mark Geiger (United States) }} |time=22:00 |team1= |score=2–2 |report=Report (CONMEBOL) Report (CONCACAF) |team2= |goals1=E. Valencia Bolaños |goals2=Cueva Flores |stadium=University of Phoenix Stadium, Glendale |attendance=11,937 |referee=Wilmar Roldán (Colombia) }} ---- |time=18:30 |team1= |score=4–0 |report=Report (CONMEBOL) Report (CONCACAF) |team2= |goals1=E. Valencia J. Ayoví Noboa A. Valencia |goals2= |stadium=MetLife Stadium, East Rutherford |attendance=50,976 |referee=Gery Vargas (Bolivia) }} |time=20:30 |team1= |score=0–1 |report=Report (CONMEBOL) Report (CONCACAF) |team2= |goals1= |goals2=Ruidíaz |stadium=Gillette Stadium, Foxborough |attendance=36,187 |referee=Andrés Cunha (Uruguay) }} Group C |time=17:00 |team1= |score=0–1 |report=Report (CONMEBOL) Report (CONCACAF) |team2= |goals1= |goals2=Martínez |stadium=Soldier Field, Chicago |attendance=25,560 |referee=Víctor Carrillo (Peru) }} |time=20:00 |team1= |score=3–1 |report=Report (CONMEBOL) Report (CONCACAF) |team2= |goals1=Á. Pereira Márquez Herrera |goals2=Godín |stadium=University of Phoenix Stadium, Glendale |attendance=60,025 |referee=Enrique Cáceres (Paraguay) }} ---- |time=19:30 |team1= |score=0–1 |report=Report (CONMEBOL) Report (CONCACAF) |team2= |goals1= |goals2=Rondón |stadium=Lincoln Financial Field, Philadelphia |attendance=23,002 |referee=Patricio Loustau (Argentina) }} |time=22:00 |team1= |score=2–0 |report=Report (CONMEBOL) Report (CONCACAF) |team2= |goals1=Hernández Peralta |goals2= |stadium=Rose Bowl, Pasadena |attendance=83,263 |referee=Wilton Sampaio (Brazil) }} ---- |time=20:00 |team1= |score= 1–1 |report=Report (CONMEBOL) Report (CONCACAF) |team2= |goals1=J. M. Corona |goals2=Velázquez |stadium=NRG Stadium, Houston |attendance=67,319 |referee=Yadel Martínez (Cuba) }} |time=22:00 |team1= |score=3–0 |report=Report (CONMEBOL) Report (CONCACAF) |team2= |goals1=Hernández Watson Corujo |goals2= |stadium=Levi's Stadium, Santa Clara |attendance=40,166 |referee=Wilson Lamouroux (Colombia) }} Group D |time=19:00 |team1= |score=2–1 |report=Report (CONMEBOL) Report (CONCACAF) |team2= |goals1=Pérez |goals2=Arce |stadium=Camping World Stadium, Orlando |attendance=13,466 |referee=Ricardo Montero (Costa Rica) }} |time=22:00 |team1= |score=2–1 |report=Report (CONMEBOL) Report (CONCACAF) |team2= |goals1=Di María Banega |goals2=Fuenzalida |stadium=Levi's Stadium, Santa Clara |attendance=69,451 |referee=Daniel Fedorczuk (Uruguay) }} ---- |time=19:00 |team1= |score=2–1 |report=Report (CONMEBOL) Report (CONCACAF) |team2= |goals1=Vidal |goals2=Campos |stadium=Gillette Stadium, Foxborough |attendance=19,392 |referee=Jair Marrufo (United States) }} |time=21:30 |team1= |score=5–0 |report=Report (CONMEBOL) Report (CONCACAF) |team2= |goals1=Otamendi Messi Agüero |goals2= |stadium=Soldier Field, Chicago |attendance=53,885 |referee=Joel Aguilar (El Salvador) }} ---- |time=20:00 |team1= |score=4–2 |report=Report (CONMEBOL) Report (CONCACAF) |team2= |goals1=Vargas Sánchez |goals2=Camargo Arroyo |stadium=Lincoln Financial Field, Philadelphia |attendance=27,260 |referee=Roddy Zambrano (Ecuador) }} |time=22:00 |team1= |score=3–0 |report=Report (CONMEBOL) Report (CONCACAF) |team2= |goals1=Lamela Lavezzi Cuesta |goals2= |stadium=CenturyLink Field, Seattle |attendance=45,753 |referee=Víctor Carrillo (Peru) }} Knockout stage All times are EDT (UTC−4). In the quarter-finals, semi-finals, and third place match of the knockout stage, a penalty shoot-out is used to decide the winner if tied after 90 minutes. In the final, extra time and a penalty shoot-out are used to decide the winner if necessary. Should the final enter extra time, a fourth substitute would be allowed as part of FIFA's approval of rule changes based on IFAB's new regulations. Bracket |2| |1 |18 June – Foxborough| |4| |1 |17 June – East Rutherford| |0 (2)| }}| |18 June – Santa Clara| |0| |7 |21 June – Houston| |0| |4 |22 June – Chicago| |0| |2 |26 June – East Rutherford| |0 (2)| }}| |25 June – Glendale| |0| |1 }} Quarter-finals |time=21:30 |team1= |score=2–1 |report=Report (CONMEBOL) Report (CONCACAF) |team2= |goals1=Dempsey Zardes |goals2=Arroyo |stadium=CenturyLink Field, Seattle |attendance=47,322 |referee=Wilmar Roldán (Colombia) }} |time=20:00 |team1= |score=0–0 |report=Report (CONMEBOL) Report (CONCACAF) |team2= |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=MetLife Stadium, East Rutherford |attendance=79,194 |referee=Patricio Loustau (Argentina) |penalties1=Ruidíaz Tapia Trauco Cueva |penaltyscore=2–4 |penalties2= Rodríguez Cuadrado D. Moreno Pérez }} |time=19:00 |team1= |score=4–1 |report=Report (CONMEBOL) Report (CONCACAF) |team2= |goals1=Higuaín Messi Lamela |goals2=Rondón |stadium=Gillette Stadium, Foxborough |attendance=59,183 |referee=Roberto García Orozco (Mexico) }} |time=22:00 |team1= |score=0–7 |report=Report (CONMEBOL) Report (CONCACAF) |team2= |goals1= |goals2=Puch Vargas Sánchez |stadium=Levi's Stadium, Santa Clara |attendance=70,547 |referee=Héber Lopes (Brazil) }} Semi-finals |time=21:00 |team1= |score=0–4 |report=Report (CONMEBOL) Report (CONCACAF) |team2= |goals1= |goals2=Lavezzi Messi Higuaín |stadium=NRG Stadium, Houston |attendance=70,858 |referee=Enrique Cáceres (Paraguay) }} |time=20:00 |team1= |score=0–2 |report=Report (CONMEBOL) Report (CONCACAF) |team2= |goals1= |goals2=Aránguiz Fuenzalida |stadium=Soldier Field, Chicago |attendance=55,423 |referee=Joel Aguilar (El Salvador) }} Third place play-off |time=20:00 |team1= |score=0–1 |report=Report (CONMEBOL) Report (CONCACAF) |team2= |goals1= |goals2=Bacca |stadium=University of Phoenix Stadium, Glendale |attendance=29,041 |referee=Daniel Fedorczuk (Uruguay) }} Final |time=20:00 EDT |team1= |score=0–0 |aet=yes |report=Report (CONMEBOL) Report (CONCACAF) |team2= |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=MetLife Stadium, East Rutherford |attendance=82,026 |referee=Héber Lopes (Brazil) |penalties1=Messi Mascherano Agüero Biglia |penaltyscore=2–4 |penalties2= Vidal Castillo Aránguiz Beausejour Silva }} Statistics Goalscorers ;6 goals Eduardo Vargas |}} ;5 goals Lionel Messi |}} ;4 goals Gonzalo Higuaín |}} ;3 goals Philippe Coutinho * Alexis Sánchez * Clint Dempsey |}} ;2 goals Ezequiel Lavezzi * Érik Lamela * Renato Augusto * José Pedro Fuenzalida * Edson Puch * Arturo Vidal * Carlos Bacca * James Rodríguez * Enner Valencia * Blas Pérez * Salomón Rondón |}} ;1 goal Sergio Agüero * Éver Banega * Víctor Cuesta * Ángel Di María * Nicolás Otamendi * Juan Carlos Arce * Jhasmani Campos * Gabriel * Lucas Lima * Charles Aránguiz * Frank Fabra * Marlos Moreno * Cristián Zapata * Celso Borges * Johan Venegas * Michael Arroyo * Jaime Ayoví * Miller Bolaños * Christian Noboa * Antonio Valencia * James Marcelin * Jesús Manuel Corona * Javier Hernández * Héctor Herrera * Rafael Márquez * Oribe Peralta * Abdiel Arroyo * Miguel Camargo * Víctor Ayala * Christian Cueva * Edison Flores * Paolo Guerrero * Raúl Ruidíaz * Jermaine Jones * Bobby Wood * Gyasi Zardes * Graham Zusi * Mathías Corujo * Diego Godín * Abel Hernández * Josef Martínez * José Manuel Velázquez |}} ;1 own goal * Frank Fabra (playing against Costa Rica) * Je-Vaughn Watson (playing against Uruguay) * Álvaro Pereira (playing against Mexico) Awards Winners Individual awards The following awards were given at the conclusion of the tournament. * Golden Ball Award: Alexis Sánchez (3 goals) * Golden Boot Award: Eduardo Vargas (6 goals) * Golden Glove Award: Claudio Bravo * Fair Play Award: Team of the tournament The Technical Study Group announced the tournament's Best XI squad. ;Goalkeeper * Claudio Bravo ;Defenders * Mauricio Isla * Nicolás Otamendi * Gary Medel * Jean Beausejour ;Midfielders: * Javier Mascherano * Arturo Vidal * Charles Aránguiz ;Forwards * Lionel Messi * Eduardo Vargas * Alexis Sánchez Marketing Sponsorship Match ball The Nike Ordem Ciento was announced as the official Copa América Centenario match ball on 21 February 2016. The mainly white ball has red brush stroke decoration. It shows the official Copa América Centenario logo. Theme songs *"Superstars" by American rapper Pitbull featuring Becky G is the official song of the tournament and both artists will perform the song during the Final. *"Breaking All the Rules" by English-American rock musician Peter Frampton, who will perform the song during the Final. Broadcasting rights CONCACAF and CONMEBOL Rest of the world Controversies National anthems and Symbols On 5 June 2016 during the pre-match ceremony between Mexico and Uruguay, the national anthem of Chile was played for Uruguay. Many Uruguayan players seemed confused. However, the correct anthem was never played. Copa América organizers released the following statement via Twitter: "This evening during the pre-match ceremony, due to human error, we inadvertently played the incorrect national anthem. We sincerely apologize to the Uruguayan Federation, the Uruguay national team, the people of Uruguay and to the fans for this mistake. We will work with all parties involved to ensure a mistake like this does not occur again." Diego Fagúndez, Uruguayan midfielder, said the incident caused "much disrespect". The following day during the pre-match ceremony between Argentina and Chile, another accident about national anthem happened when the national anthem of Chile was interrupted by Pitbull's song Superstars, the official song of the tournament, and Pitbull's "Mr. Worldwide" could be heard in the stadium, leading to all sound being cut. Chilean players then sang without accompaniment till the end of their national anthem. Just on the same day before the game between Panama and Bolivia, the video screens of the Citrus Bowl in Orlando displayed the flags of both countries: however, in the case of Bolivia, it was erroneously inverted. Match officiating On 4 June, during the game between Ecuador and Brazil, the assistant referee called the ball out prior to a cross that led to the ball going into the net for Ecuador. Brazilian goalkeeper Alisson dropped the ball, and it went over the line into his own goal. The replays seemed to show the ball was not completely out of bounds before being crossed, but the goal did not stand. The match ended in a 0–0 draw. External links *CONCACAF - Official website *CONMEBOL - Official website Category:CONCACAF competitions Category:CONMEBOL competitions 2016